


Конец Третьей Эпохи

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: — Ты должен был снять кольцо, — ворчливо произносит Нандо, останавливая мяч ногой и показывая на палец Серхио. — “Дедушка” выгонит тебя с поля, если увидит.— Тс-с, это кольцо Всевластья, — Серхио понижает голос и с заговорщицким видом приобнимает Фернандо за плечи. — Смотри!
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	Конец Третьей Эпохи

**Author's Note:**

> У Серхио и Нандо есть по татуировке на эльфийском языке, поэтому я хэдканоню, что они оба были теми еще фанатами Властелина Колец :)

_Июнь 2006 года._

— Ты должен был снять кольцо, — ворчливо произносит Нандо, останавливая мяч ногой и показывая на палец Серхио. — “Дедушка” выгонит тебя с поля, если увидит. 

— Тс-с, это кольцо Всевластья, — Серхио понижает голос и с заговорщицким видом приобнимает Фернандо за плечи. — Смотри! 

Кольцо ярко сверкает на солнце, когда Серхио проворачивает его на пальце и на цыпочках отходит от Нандо на пару шагов. 

— Теперь я невидимка! Все! Ты меня не видишь! 

У Нандо дрожат губы, готовые вот-вот расползтись в улыбку, пока он, не отрываясь, следит за Серхио взглядом, а потом, когда тот возмущенно двигает бровями, намекая на то, что Нандо его вообще-то видеть не положено, давится смешком и покладисто принимает растерянный вид, с усердием пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на довольного Рамоса. 

— Чехо? Где ты? — крутанувшись вокруг себя, зовет он. — Куда ты пропал? 

Икер, проходящий мимо по бровке, окидывает их удивленным взглядом, хмурится, но благоразумно ничего не говорит. 

— Что это с ними? — тут же окликает его Рауль, догоняя и протягивая ему перчатки, и кивает в сторону дурачащихся и явно наслаждающихся компанией друг друга Фернандо и Серхио. 

— Торрес, кажется, делает вид, что этот — невидимка, — с мученическим видом произносит Икер и тут же добавляет. — Не знаю я, не спрашивай! 

Рауль открывает рот, чтобы все же спросить что-то еще, но их прерывает возмущенный вопль Нандо. 

— Эй! — Нандо поднимает руки и пытается воззвать к справедливости, когда, Серхио, заметив, что Нандо отпустил мяч от себя слишком далеко, быстро выставляет ногу и спустя пару секунд уже несется в сторону пустых ворот. 

— Ты меня... Не видел! — орет он, оборачиваясь через плечо, но Нандо не торопится его догонять, так и оставшись стоять перед линией штрафной. Икер даже отсюда видит, как Торрес по-детски поджимает губы. Разочарованный, что его не стали преследовать, Серхио с каким-то зверским удовольствием на лице вколачивает мяч в пустые ворота и тут же, разведя руки, летит обниматься к Икеру. 

Нандо тем временем тащится к воротам и едва успевает выковырять застрявший в сетке мяч, когда звучит свисток, собирающий их на разминку. 

Серхио находит его уже около расстеленных на газоне ковриков и тут же занимает место рядом, будто между ними ничего и не было пару минут назад. 

— Не, нахрен Гондор, — он заваливается на спину, продолжая разговор, начатый еще в раздевалке, и поднимает ногу, чтобы Нандо мог ухватить его за икру. Серхио не особо любит упражнения на растяжку и уже мечтает о том, когда они закончат с ними и перейдут к двусторонке. — Я бы хотел быть воином Рохана. 

Нандо фыркает и насмешливо смотрит на него сверху вниз, медленно давя своим весом на его бедро. 

— Просто потому что они конники? 

Серхио неодобрительно косится на него. 

— Да, черт возьми, Нандо, я люблю лошадей. Хватит потешаться над этим, ты! — он хлопает ладонью по газону для пущей убедительности. Запрокидывает голову и смотрит в высокое, пронзительно синее небо над Лейпцигом. И добавляет немного мечтательно. — На самом деле они единственные свободные ребята там. Мне это подходит. 

Нандо ничего не отвечает, опуская ресницы и, кажется, молча соглашается с ним. 

— А ты кем? — продолжает Серхио и морщится, дергая ногой. — Все-все, хватит! 

Нандо отпускает его и скромно пожимает плечами. 

— Я не знаю, не думал как-то в эту сторону. 

Серхио окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Ухмыляется. 

— Только посмотрите на этого красавчика, ты точно был бы эльфом. Эль Ниньо возрастом лет за двести, да? 

Фернандо задумчиво кусает губу, размышляя над его словами. 

— Возможно? 

— Да точно, — Серхио все еще ухмыляется, но потом какая-то мысль приходит ему в голову, и он вдруг хмурится, приподнимаясь на локте и придерживая Нандо за запястье. Хватка у него крепкая, но Фернандо даже не думает о том, чтобы вырваться. — Эй, ты же не уплывешь потом от меня за море, а, Нандо? 

— Еще чего, — хмыкает тот и, протягивает вторую руку, чтобы легко вздернуть Серхио на ноги. 

_Один месяц и один год спустя Нандо подписывает контракт с Ливерпулем и отправляется в Британию._


End file.
